The present invention relates to a method and surgical stapling instrument for the stapling together of the free ends of two hollow organs.
Surgical staplers are known in the prior art, but these do not have the capability of producing a circular series of staples to effect the joining together of two hollow organs.
Another type of stapling apparatus which can accomplish a series of circular staples is the type wherein the hollow organs are everted and then stapled outwardly of the organ. An example of this type of apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,888.
Lastly, surgical stapling instruments of the type wherein the hollow organs are first inverted and thereafter stapled within the confines of the connected hollow organs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,165, 3,388,847, 3,552,626 and 3,593,903.
While it has been found that the inverting type of circular stapler has distinct advantages in the healing process over the everting type of stapler, the known circular stapling instruments have the disadvantage that a purse string suture must first be inserted at the free ends of the hollow organs in order to tie the periphery thereof inside the stapler line. When one is working in the depth of the chest or in the pelvis, to insert such a suture necessitates a considerable amount of time, and the time in which it takes to carry out this suturing negates the purpose of the circular stapler, which is to effect a speedy and reliable connection to the two hollow organs.
While apparatus have been suggested for effecting the eversion of the hollow organs, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,662, the inverting surgical stapling instruments still have this serious drawback.